Love overcomes everything
by lunasilverbells123
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been married for an year but Sasuke haven't shown any affection to Sakura. What does Sakura do? Can she keep up or will her heart break again... One-shot...please do read


**Hey this is my first Sasusaku fanfic so please be a little gentle with reviews…I don't own NARUTO…**

It has been an year since they got married. Sasuke had come back after his trip of redemption and had asked Sakura to marry him. Happy ending? Not likely. Sasuke is being Sasuke and Sakura is being Sakura. Even though he was the one who asked her hand in a marriage, he never showed an ounce of affection for Sakura. In addition, Sakura being Sakura always loved him no matter what. However, this silence and a marriage with no love were killing her inside and she just could not take it anymore.

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on the kitchen table eating dinner.

"So you know the surgery was a success like always." Sakura chirped.

Sasuke did not even look up from his plate. Seeing his reaction, Sakura's smile flattered from their original glory.

"Did I tell you that Naruto came into my office telling me that he, at last, proposed to Hinata?" She again said trying to start a conversation with her husband.

No reaction. This time her smile fell. _'This isn't going anywhere. This marriage isn't going anywhere. We are not going anywhere.'_ She thought.

Sensing the sudden silence in the room, Sasuke looked at his wife and raised an eyebrow.

Sakura was holding the spoon in her hand so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

"Sakura, the spoon will break." He said.

Sakura let a bitter laugh escape her lips.

"Look, you're talking, wow." She said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I've had enough." She whispered.

"What?" Sasuke asked, confused.

She stood up abruptly, making the chair she was sitting, fall on the ground and the spoon she was holding break in two.

"I said I had enough."She said again making it clear.

"Of what?" Sasuke asked.

"I've had enough of you, of this marriage, this….this whole relation we have." She said again.

"What the hell do you mean that you had enough?" Sasuke asked while standing up.

"Answer me this Sasuke, why did you marry me?" She asked.

He didn't answer.

"Why did you marry me, Sasuke?" She again asked with her voice rising at the end.

No answer.

" _ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT_ " She shouted.

"Because you wanted to." He answered in his normal voice.

"What?" She asked.

"You said that you wanted to marry me, that's why I married you." He answered.

"So you're saying that you married me just because _**I**_ wanted to?" She said.

He didn't answer.

" _ARE YOU NUTS?_ Why the hell did you marry me just because of that?" She asked.

" _I'VE DONE HORRIBLE THINGS, SAKURA. I JUST WANTED TO ATONE FOR THEM._ " This time he shouted.

" _DID I EVER TELL YOU TO MARRY ME TO ATONE FOR YOUR GOD DAMN SINS? DID I?_ " She shouted "You don't go around marrying people just because they want to." She added.

"But you loved me, didn't you? _SO WHAT'S THE BIG DAMN PROBLEM?_ " He shouted at the end.

" _MY PROBLEM? MY PROBLEM IS YOU SASUKE. IF YOU JUST WANTED TO GET MARRIED BECAUSE SOMEONE WANTED TO, YOU SHOULD HAVE PICKED ONE OF YOU GOD DAMN FANGIRLS._ " She shouted.

"Well you were one of them." He said.

 _SLAP_

Never Sasuke in million years thought that Sakura would slap him.

He brought his hand on his cheek and winced. His cheek hurt pretty badly.

"Sasuke Uchiha I hate you." She hissed and left the kitchen.

Sasuke sat back on the same chair for an hour trying to process what just happened. Sakura had not come down from the room at all. He just sighed and made his way to his bedroom.

When he entered the room, he saw the switch was turned off and the room was dark. Sakura was standing in the balcony leaning against the window of his bedroom and her skin was illuminated by the moonlight. Without saying anything, Sasuke made his way to the bathroom.

After freshening up, he came out of the bathroom and saw that she was still standing in the balcony in the same posture.

He made his way to the bed and lay down on his side of the bed. When he was just going to close his eyes, Sakura called him.

"Sasuke-kun, I am sorry for what happened down there." She said in soft voice.

Sasuke opened his eyes and realized that she had just called him _Sasuke-kun._

"It won't happen again." She said.

"Hn." He replied while closing his eyes while Sakura just sighed.

"I wanted to ask you something?" She said.

Silence. _'When is it ever going to change?'_ She thought.

"Kakashi-sensei gave me a mission of 6 months in Suna. He wanted to know if I want take it up or not." She informed him and he sat up abruptly on the bed.

"I…..I think we need some time apart from each other." She whispered softly.

Sasuke's eyes went wide. The girl who was unconditionally in love with him, wanted some time away from him.

"Maybe we should have never married and gotten together. Maybe it was just a big mistake for us to come together." She said in low voice.

Silence.

"Maybe I was trying too hard to get your love which wasn't even written in my fate." She said.

Silence.

"But no matter what, I will always love you Sasuke-kun." She continued not minding the silence.

Silence.

"So can I take up the mission?" she asked waiting for his response.

She clutched the cloth over her heart and thought _'Please say no, please say that you need me here. Please.'_

"Sakura" He paused "Come inside. It's cold out there." He ended while again lying down on the bed.

 _'I'll talk to her about this in the morning.'_ He thought.

Sakura broke into sobs but didn't let any voice come out of her mouth.

"Hai." She managed to say between her sobs.

She put her hand on her mouth to block the voice. Tears streamed down her face. She fell on her knees and sobbed. After sometime, she stood up, taking deep breaths and made her way to her side of the bed.

In the morning, Sasuke woke up with empty bed. He Looked around and spotted a letter on the desk in front of his bed.

He stood up and reached out for the letter.

 _I am already gone to Kakahsi-sensei to take up the mission. I've already made breakfast but I was wondering if you can wait for me, so that we can eat this breakfast together. If you cannot, no worries. I can understand.  
_

 _Sakura_

He put the paper back on the desk and went to bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Sakura?" Kakashi/Hokage asked her.

"Yeah I am absolutely positive about this Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said with a smile.

"What did Sasuke say?" He asked.

"He said that it was fine by him as long as I am safe." She lied. He hadn't said anything.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes "Really now?" He said.

Sakura just nodded.

"Fine. Here." He tossed a scroll to her. "You leave in an hour." He informed.

Sakura nodded and left.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on the table when the front door opened and revealed Sakura.

"Morning Sasuke." She said with a smile.

"Did you eat your breakfast?" She asked while sitting on the table opposite to him. He shook his head.

"Why not?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Because you told me to wait." He said in matter of factly tone.

"I also said that you can eat if you want to." She informed him but he just shrugged and said "Serve."

After finishing the breakfast, she retreated to their bedroom to change. She appeared in front of him finding him deep in thought.

"I am leaving Sasuke." She said.

That brought Sasuke out of his thoughts.

When Sakura was just going to turn the doorknob to open the door, Sasuke called her.

' _Please don't accompany me. It will be too hard for me to leave.'_ She thought.

"I'll walk you to the gates." He said and Sakura sighed.

"Sure." She said.

On their way to the gates, Sasuke was lost in his thoughts.

' _Why did my heart sink when I saw her touching the door? I thought she would never walk through that door again.'_ Sakura's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"What were you saying?" He asked.

"I was saying that while I am gone try to add some words to your dictionary." She commented with a smirk.

Sasuke glared at her and said "Whatever."

They reached the gates and saw everyone waiting.

"Naruto?" Sakura said with a surprise.

"Sakura-chan, you're finally here. We've been waiting for you to say goodbye." Naruto said.

"Have a safe journey, Sakura-san." Hinata said.

"Thanks Naruto, Hinata." Sakura smiled.

"I'll be leaving now." She started walking towards the gates when Sasuke pulled her back.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" She asked.

He let go of her arm and said "Goodbye."

Out of nowhere, Sakura brought him to her level and kissed his cheek.

She said against his skin "Goodbye Sasuke." And with that she left.

Sasuke just stood there, shocked. Sakura's lips actually felt nice on his face.

"Ooohh, Teme got a kiss from Sakura-chan~" Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke glared at him.

"I'll be going now." He said and left Naruto and Hinata to their own device.

Sasuke walked back to the Uchiha Mansion. When he entered the house, an unusual feeling settled at the bottom of his stomach. He suddenly felt all alone. The feeling he had forgotten when he had married Sakura. Shrugging the feeling off, he went to his bedroom.

* * *

 **6 months later**

Today was the day when she have to return to Konoha, to Sasuke. The gates were in her view and some people too like Naruto and Hinata as usual. They were waving at her from that distance only.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto." She said with a smile.

Naruto hugged her as well as Hinata.

"It's good to have you back, Sakura-san." Hinata said.

"Yeah, at last, Teme will come out of his dungeon." Naruto said with a frown that soon changed into a full blown smile..

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"He hasn't come out of his house since you left." Naruto informed her.

"He misses you." Hinata said.

"Yeah right, like that will ever happen." Sakura said.

"I know things haven't been good between you guys. Try to sort it out you know." Naruto said with seriousness.

"Hai, Hai. I have to go and report to Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said and waved them goodbye.

* * *

After reporting to Kakashi, Sakura made her way to the Uchiha mansion.

She opened the door to the house and stepped in.

"Sasuke?" She called out.

"Sakura, is that you?" a voice came from the kitchen after couple of minutes.

She walked towards the kitchen and found Sasuke sitting on the dining table.

"Hey, I am back." She said.

Sasuke acknowledged her presence with a nod.

"I'll go and take a bath." She said and left, unknown to smile that crept on his face when he saw her.

After taking a bath, she joined Sasuke in the kitchen. She was sitting opposite to him.

* * *

"So, any new fan girl added to your club?" Sakura asked him with a smirk.

Sasuke gave her one of his scariest glare and said "Hn."

Sakura's eye twitched, she growled, "What did I told you about adding some words in you vocabulary?"

Sasuke smirked. It was his time to tease her "Hn" he said.

"Sauske." Sakura's anger rose.

"Hn."

"Oh God I give up. You can't speak more than that." She exclaimed.

Sasuke chuckled a little bit and Sakura blushed.

' _What's up with him and this new teasing side of him? Did Naruto made him eat too much ramen or is it someone else?'_ She thought.

The sun had set and both of them were lying on the bed. Sakura was facing Sasuke's back.

"Sasuke?" She whispered softly.

Sasuke, to Sakura's surprise, turned to face her.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I missed you." She said after coming out of the shock that Sasuke actually listened to her.

"Hn." He said.

"Good night." She said with a small smile.

Out of nowhere, Sasuke put a strand of Sakura's pink hair behind her ear. Sakura's eyes went wide at his affectionate gesture.

"Good night." He said and turned around leaving Sakura to watch his back.

* * *

Morning arrived. Sakura was in the kitchen making breakfast when Sasuke stepped in the kitchen.

She turned towards him with a smile and said "Morning, Sasuke."

He nodded and sat on the chair. He was served with tomato soup and some tomato slice.

Sakura sat across him with her own breakfast.

"Leaving somewhere?" He asked.

"Yeah, hospital." She said.

After eating their breakfast, Sakura washed the dishes.

"Sasuke, I am leaving." She called out while reaching out for the door.

"Wait!" Sasuke said.

Sakura turned towards him and asked "What's the matter, Sasuke?"

"I'll walk you to the hospital." He said.

To say the Sakura was shocked, would be an understatement.

"O…K" She managed to say.

After sometime, both of them were making their way to the hospital. Sakura told him about her days in Suna and with the Kazekage. Sasuke actually replied to her when she asked him questions. On the other hand, Sakura was just getting confused by this new side of Sasuke.

First time in 6 months, Sasuke went to train with Naruto.

After her shift was finished, she was shocked to see Sasuke waiting for her outside the Hospital.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with shock lacing her question.

"I was just heading back to home from this way, so I thought that I'll wait for you. Is it a problem?" He asked.

"No, No. Not at all." Sakura convinced him. "I am just shock and dare I say happy that you actually waited for me." She said with a smile.

 _'Is that how shocked she feels when I try to do something nice to her? Was I that unloving and uncaring towards her?'_ He asked himself when they started walking back to their house together.

This happened for few weeks, Sasuke offering to walk her to the hospital and to be there to pick her up from there. He was confusing her. She didn't know whether he loved her or not? He was giving her this feeling that he was actually starting to like her.

One day Naruto had invited Sasuke to Ichiraku. They both were sitting on the stools.

"So, Teme is in love." Naruto said with a grin.

If Sasuke wouldn't be an Uchiha, he would have been choking on his ramen which would have been so Un-Uchiha like.

"What are you talking about Dobe? I am not in love." Sasuke said while glaring at him.

"You're in love with Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Am not." He said.

"You are." Naruto said.

"Am not."

"You are."

"Am not."

"You are."

"I am not in LOVE with SAKURA. I don't even care whether she is here or not." Sasuke said while putting pressure on the words 'love' and 'Sakura'

"Teme, don't say that." Naruto frowned.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

Unfortunately for him, Sakura was just passing by Ichiraku when he said that. She stopped dead in her tracks.

Frozen, she didn't know what to do After summoning some courage, she ran back to the Uchiha Mansion before they could sense her presence.

When she reached the Mansion, she started packing her bags. Tears were running down her face.

He didn't loved her, doesn't matter that he touched her. He didn't loved her, doesn't matter that he walked with her. He didn't loved her, doesn't matter that he opened up to her.

' _How can I be so stupid? How can I even think that he was in love with me? He doesn't even need me. How can….'_ She broke down. She cried and cried and cried. She needed to get away from here, from him.

In matter of seconds, there was an ANBU standing in the balcony.

"The Hokage has requested you presence." He said that and left.

* * *

When Sasuke returned home, he felt guilty for some reason.

' _Damn that Dobe. How can he think that I am in love with Sakura? Am not…right?'_ He thought.

He found Sakura sitting on the chair in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and a scroll in front of her.

The scroll wasn't the thing that had disturbed him, the look on her face was of hurt. But he didn't understand why?

"Sakura?" he called.

She looked at him. Her eyes had lost their shine. They were dull.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I am fine Sasuke." She said, emotionless.

"What's with the scroll?" He asked while taking his usual spot across her.

"I have an escorting mission. It will take a week for me to return home." She said with no emotion in her voice.

"Oh. But you don't look enthusiastic about it. You can always turn down the mission, you know?" He said.

"I want to go. I want to _leave._ " She said and left, leaving Sasuke behind.

' _She wants to…leave? What the hell?'_ He thought.

Morning arrived, and Sakura was already ready when Sasuke entered the living room.

She was just about to leave when Sasuke said "Wait I'll walk you to the gates."

Sakura stopped and turned towards him "No don't. I don't need you to."

With that, she left the house.

Sasuke just started at the door.

' _What just happened?'_ He thought.

* * *

After 10 days, Sakura still had not arrived back at the village.

Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke were standing in front of Kakashi.

"Where is she Kakashi-sensei? She was supposed to be back 3 days ago." Naruto said with worry.

"I don't know Naruto. The client said that she left on time. But I got the information that there was group rouge ninjas on the way back to Konoha." Kakashi explained.

"We have to go and find her." Neji said.

"That's why I am sending you to go and find her, Now." Kakashi said.

"Sasuke can I talk to you a minute?" He said signaling everyone else to leave.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked when everyone left.

"I hope you won't hurt her when she gets back." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked impatiently. He needed to leave and look for Sakura now.

"You said something, didn't you?" Kakashi said.

"What….?" Suddenly it hit him.

" _I am not in LOVE with SAKURA. I don't even care whether she is here or not._ " He had said those words.

' _God did Sakura heard that?'_ He thought and panic started running in his body.

Then he remembered that look on Sakura's face when he had returned home.

"Sasuke you…" When Kakashi looked around, Sasuke had already left.

"Please be safe, Sakura. Don't break her heart again, Sasuke." Kakashi whispered.

* * *

Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke had been traveling for two days since they left the village.

"Byakugan!" Neji said.

"Do you see anything, Neji?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, I see something." Neji informed.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"There are some bodies lying on the ground." He said.

Soon they reached the bodies.

"Rouge Ninjas." Sasuke said.

"These bodies are at least 3 days old." Neji said.

"Maybe, it was Sakura who defeated them? But why didn't she come home?" Shikamaru said.

Sasuke felt his guts twist. It was his fault, after all.

"Look!" Naruto exclaimed.

The three pairs of eyes turned where Naruto was looking. There was a kunai embedded in the tree with some pink hair strands with it.

Sasuke touched the hair and said "Its Sakura's."

"Well it's not hard to realize that. It pink coloured." Shikamaru said.

"Wait, I sense someone's chakra." Neji said.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked. He was pretty sure of whose chakra Neji was sensing.

"It's Sakura. She is sitting by the river side." Neji said.

All of them reached her. Sakura looked over her shoulder and saw the four boys looking at her.

"Sakura, we've been looking for you." Neji said.

"Why didn't you come home Sakura?" Shikamaru asked.

She stood up and faced the four boys.

"Sorry guys, these people attacked out of nowhere. So I had to rest. I was low on chakra." She said.

"Now worries, Sakura-chan. You're fine, that all we care for." Naruto said.

"Can you give us a minute?" Sasuke said out of nowhere.

"Yeah sure!" Neji said while dragging Naruto with him. Shikamaru left too.

"Sakura." He said after everyone left.

Silence.

"Sakura!" He raised his voice.

"What?" She snapped.

"Why didn't you come back?' He asked.

"Didn't I just tell you?" She said.

In matter of seconds, he was standing just in front of her.

He gripped her arm harshly "Don't. Give. Me. That. BULLSHIT." Sasuke shouted "You didn't had chakra. You have got to be kidding me. Those ninjas were nothing but piece of garbage."

Sakura snatched her arm away. She hissed back at him "Then you tell me why I didn't come back?"

"Why don't _you_ tell me?" Sasuke hissed at her.

" _FINE. I DIDN'T COME BACK BECAUSE OF YOU. YOU CONFUSE ME, YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE SHIT. THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T COME BACK."_ Sakura shouted at him with tears running down her face.

" _SO, YOU JUST RUN AWAY?. DAMN SAKURA! YOU ARE AN UCHIHA. UCHIHA'S DON'T RUN AWAY LIKE THAT."_ Sasuke shouted at her.

" _Uchiha? UCHIHA? THAT'S WHAT YOU CARE ABOUT? YOU DAMN BASTARD! I LOVED YOU SASUKE, I LOVED YOU AND THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR LOVING YOU? FINE, THEN I'LL COME BACK, DIVORCE YOU AND THE LEAVE FOR SUNA, HAPPY! I'LL BE GONE FOREVER."_ She shouted and turned her back towards him.

"Do you like someone there in Suna?" Sasuke asked softly.

" _YOU BASTARD! ARE YOU DOUBTING MY LOYALTY?"_ She growled at him.

"That's not what I mean, Sakura." Sasuke said.

" _THEN WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"_ She shouted.

"Well if you like someone there, then I'll be happy to let go of you but if you don't then I would never let you go no matter what." Sasuke said.

"What a-" Sakura was cut off when Sasuke kissed her suddenly.

She tried to push him away but his hold on her just tightened.

When he pulled away, he was met with a confuse and blushing Sakura.

"What did you do that for?" Sakura asked him.

"Because I love you." Sasuke smiled.

"What? But you said that-"

"I was an idiot to think that. This was a new feeling for me Sakura." He said.

"Sasuke-" He just kept rambling on.

"I walked you to the hospital because whenever you walk out of the door, I get this sick feeling in my mind that you would never return to me." He said.

"Sasu-"

"I am sorry Sakura. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He said.

"Sas-"

"Sakura I love you. I really do." Sasuke said.

Before he could open his mouth again, Sakura kissed him and made him shut up. Sasuke went stiff for sometime but he soon relaxed and kissed her back. The feeling of her lips on his felt so good.

"I love you too. I always did." Sakura whispered again his lips and hugged him.

"I love you too." He hugged her back.

* * *

Back to Konoha, after 2 days.

Sasuke went to Kitchen to be greeted with his smiling wife.

"Morning, Sasuke." Sakura said.

He went over to her and kissed her.

"Morning." He said.

After eating breakfast, Sakura was ready to leave the house when she remembered something.

" _Whenever you walk out of the door, I get this sick feeling in my mind that you would never return to me."_

She turned towards Sasuke.

Sasuke wanted to say that he would walk with her to hospital because there was this sick feeling again.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura tilted her head and smiled. She said "Walk me to the hospital."

A small smile graced Sasuke's face. He said "Aa. Give me two minutes."

 _The End_

* * *

 **This was a long one-shot…..jeez…..**

 **Well I love this pairing…**

 **Read & Review**

 **Ja Ne**


End file.
